Forever in your memory
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "No te preocupes... Yo siempre estaré contigo..." Esas fueron sus palabras, firmes y sinceras. Eso fue lo que Sasuke le prometió... Y lo cumplió a la perfección... SASUHINA


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**AVISO: Este fic es un regalo para Culut-Camia, por ser el comentario número 10,000 :) en el foro "la aldea oculta entre las hojas".**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Mundo alterno.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_FOREVER IN YOUR MEMORY_

.

.

Mirar por la ventana cuando el maestro de bioquímica está dando una clase acerca de los compuestos orgánicos que vendrán en el examen no es algo muy inteligente, pero yo simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Mi cabeza no está aquí en este momento.

Estamos en primavera, por lo que todos los árboles de cerezo de la escuela se encuentran llenos de hermosas flores rosadas. Pero uno destaca de entre los otros. Uno muy especial. Mi árbol… y el de él…

_Sasuke…_

Suspiro y dejo que mi cabeza descanse sobre el cuaderno. Hoy se cumple un año más.

Hace más de cinco años que él se fue. No lo he visto desde entonces. Cierro los ojos al recordar la última vez…

—_¿Te vas? —dije con sorpresa. _

_Estábamos de pie, ambos frente a frente, en nuestro árbol de siempre. La brisa despeinó mi cabellera, agitándola tanto o más que mi corazón. Sasuke bajó la vista, y luego volvió a mirarme con una ligera sonrisa en los labios._

—_Sólo va a ser durante un tiempo —respondió—. Mi padre ha conseguido un empleo nuevo en Tokio, y quiere que mi hermano y yo ingresemos a una escuela particular allá…_

—_¿No vas a volver? —pregunté en voz baja. Sin querer una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos. No podría soportarlo, estaba segura. Sin él mi vida no era nada._

_Él se acercó a mí y me envolvió en sus cálidos brazos. _

—_Oye, no te pongas así —me dijo con un tono burlón—. Por supuesto que volveré. Y estaré en contacto contigo siempre._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_Claro. No habrá día en que no piense en ti… Siempre estaré contigo, y tú junto a mí —señaló los dijes de nuestras cadenas. En el mío un abanico. En el suyo una pequeña llama— Siempre…_

—_Siempre… —juré._

—Señorita Hyuga —el profesor me llama la atención. Parpadeo, levemente desorientada—. Si ya se sabe todo los contenidos que abarcará el examen del semestre como para ignorar descaradamente la clase, entonces le pido por favor que se retire.

—N-no… Yo… Lo siento, maestro Kakashi —me disculpo bajando la mirada.

Minutos después el timbre suena y todos mis compañeros abandonan el aula con rapidez.

—Hinata… —me llama mi maestro.

—¿Sí, profesor?

—Estabas muy distraída hoy —me dice mientras guarda sus libros—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, maestro. No es nada —respondo.

—Bien. Entonces… que no vuelva a suceder —agarra su maleta y sale por la puerta, dejándome ahí. Sola.

Camino en dirección al patio del campus. Hay chicos aquí y allá, conversando y riendo entre ellos, disfrutando del hermoso día de sol.

Me dirijo a la cafetería para comprar algo. Está a reventar. Atravieso el lugar abriéndome espacio entre los alumnos hasta llegar a la barra. Observo lo que hay para comer. Estofado, y pastel de carne. Hago una mueca, asqueada. Voy a la zona de dulces y les echo un vistazo. Entonces mis ojos se posan sobre una pequeña bolsita de chocolates.

Esos chocolates…

—_¿Podría darme unas galletas? —pedía insistentemente. La encargada no me hacía caso— Disculpe… ¿podría darme unas galletas?_

—_Deme una bolsa de chocolates, por favor —habló una voz autoritaria a mis espaldas._

_Volteé y lo vi por primera vez. Era más alto que yo. Su pelo color azabache era largo y ligeramente despeinado. Y sus ojos… Esos profundos ojos oscuros…_

_La encargada lo miró y enseguida le dio lo que pedía. Los miré a los dos con incredulidad. Él apenas había llegado y a mí, que tenía ya varios minutos pidiendo mis galletas, ni siquiera me había hecho caso._

—_Ah… —añadió él—… Y unas galletas para la señorita._

_La muchacha se giró y me entregó las galletas con diligencia. Mi rostro no salía de su asombro. _

—_Si no pides las cosas con seguridad nunca lograrás nada… —me dijo él echándose un chocolate a la boca—… Por cierto, soy Sasuke —y me tendió la mano._

_Contemplé su mano extendida._

—_H-hinata Hyuga —respondí estrechándosela._

—_Necesitas clases de asertividad, Hyuga —dijo con un poco de arrogancia—, pero, para tu suerte, el maestro Sasuke está aquí. Yo te enseñaré._

Sí. Eso fue lo que dijo aquella vez, y debo admitir que gracias a él logré cambiar un poco.

Salgo de la cafetería con la cabeza gacha. Ya no tengo hambre.

Me dirijo al árbol de cerezo que ambos compartíamos, trepo con agilidad y me siento en una de las ramas. Apoyo la cabeza contra el tronco y dejo que los sentimientos que he estado guardando todo el día me invadan. Libero mi llanto, rindiéndome ante la tristeza de mi corazón.

Él nunca recibió mis e-mails…

No contestó mis cartas…

No pensó en mí… tanto como yo pensé en él.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso ahí arriba llorando, pero de pronto el timbre vuelve a sonar, señalando el término del receso.

Desciendo del árbol mientras me seco las mejillas con la manga del uniforme.

—¿Por qué me dejaste, Sasuke? —le pregunto a la nada.

—Sabes bien por qué —me responde una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Vaya. Ahora estoy alucinando.

—Sí —continúo—, pero me dijiste que estaríamos en contacto. Que siempre estarías conmigo. Que no me olvidarías. ¡Mentiste!

La respuesta tarda en llegar.

—Nunca te olvidé —susurra la voz—. Siempre estuve junto a ti.

Casi puedo imaginármelo frente a mí.

—¡No es cierto! —grito— ¡No me llamaste! ¡No me respondiste nunca! ¡Me dejaste sola!

—Hinata… —la voz suena conciliadora ahora—… Voltea —me ordena.

No sé por qué pero obedezco a la voz de mi cabeza.

Mis piernas comienzan a temblar en ese momento. Ahí está él, ahí, frente a mí. Tan serio y guapo como siempre.

—S-sasuke —susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él abre los brazos en una muda invitación. Tengo ganas de arrojarme a él de inmediato, y lo hago, pero noto que algo es diferente. Su cuerpo no parece… normal.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Volviste! —lloro sobre su pecho— ¡Te extrañé tanto!

—Yo también —susurra acariciándome el pelo.

—Vas a quedarte ahora, ¿verdad? —le pregunto.

Sasuke no responde.

—¿Sasuke? —levanto la mirada. Él me está observando también— Vas a quedarte, ¿verdad?

—Es lo que más quisiera —responde en voz baja—, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Hinata… —me dice colocando la mano en mi mejilla—… Tengo que regresar…

—¿R-regresar? —pregunto, confundida— ¿Tienes que regresar a Tokio?

—Hinata… Mírame bien —me ordena. Le obedezco y me fijo en su apariencia. Parece de lo más normal, hasta que pongo atención en los detalles. Su ropa no es la misma. Ahora es más clara, y me doy cuenta de que hay un aura resplandeciendo levemente a su alrededor.

—¿Q-qué… pasó? —le pregunto.

—Hinata… —dice él tragado saliva—… Estoy muerto…

Sus palabras me dejan en shock. Me separo y lo observo nuevamente. No. No puede ser cierto.

—No —musito sin creerle—. No. Eso… eso no es verdad… Estás mintiendo.

—Hace cinco años, cuando recién nos adaptábamos a la ciudad, mi padre planeó un viaje de regreso —explica—. Cuando veníamos, un auto se cruzó en nuestro camino, y el coche de mi padre se salió de la carretera… y cayó a un precipicio… Mi alma se quedó vagando en ese lugar hasta que encontré la forma de venir hasta aquí y verte… Pero no pude manifestarme ante ti hasta ahora…

—Sasuke —sollozo. Está muerto. El amor de mi vida está muerto.

Él me sonríe con dulzura, se acerca a mí y me abraza nuevamente.

—Vamos, Hinata —me dice secándome las lágrimas—. Deja de llorar, ¿quieres?

—¿Cómo pretendes que deje de llorar? —le recrimino— ¡Estás muerto! ¡Nunca estaremos juntos! ¡Nunca estarás a mi lado!

Sasuke toma mi cara entre sus manos blancas y no tan sólidas y me mira directamente a los ojos.

—Yo siempre voy a estar contigo —me dice, y en su voz se vislumbra una promesa—. Permaneceré por siempre en tu memoria… Mientras tú puedas recordarme, ahí estaré yo. Nunca te dejaré… Te lo prometo.

Y entonces acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa con dulzura. Más lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.

—¡Sasuke! —escucho una voz en la lejanía. Ambos volteamos y vemos al hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, haciéndonos señas— Apúrate… Se nos hace tarde…

—Deja de molestar —se queja Sasuke.

—Tú sólo apúrate —responde Itachi sonriendo y desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunto, y la voz se me quiebra al final. Su apariencia ha cambiado. Su cuerpo ahora brilla y veo que comienza a desvanecerse.

—Sí —me dice con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes. Yo siempre estaré contigo…

Asiento y como puedo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Sasuke me abraza una vez más y luego se aleja.

Lo último que veo de Sasuke es su deslumbrante sonrisa socarrona.

Me seco las lágrimas con el torso de la mano. Un leve destello sale de mi cuello, justo en donde está mi collar. Lo saco y observo el dije, mientras reprimo un grito de alegría y nosalgia.

Ahí, en la parte posterior del diminuto abanico, se encuentra grabado un solo nombre. Un nombre que hasta ahora ha significado luz y esperanza para mí. Un nombre que siempre llevo presente en mi memoria…

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**n.n… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mi primer Sasuhina! Debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa n.n… Espero de verdad que te guste Culut-chan… De mí para ti okno xD.**_

_**Bye, bye y que estén bien :3**_

_**Mina-Hai.**_


End file.
